Stud framing is commonplace in both commercial and residential construction. Typically, a track is mounted to the ceiling and/or floor and studs are inserted into and attached to the track using, for example, screws or nails. Once the studs are installed, a wall is formed by attaching drywall, also known in the art as gypsum board, to the studs.
Drywall is very absorbent to water, and will tend to wick any moisture with which it comes in contact. This is undesirable because moist drywall can harbor and grow toxic mold. Once mold has contaminated drywall, it is very costly to eliminate, often requiring that the affected drywall be removed, discarded, and replaced with new drywall.
In order to avoid this problem, installers will tend to position the drywall so that its lower edge is above the floor surface so as to avoid the wicking of any moisture from the floor. Some methods of accomplishing this use tracks that have been adapted to include a ledge or support within the track that props the drywall above the floor surface. See, e.g., U.S. Published Patent Application Nos. 2007/0163191 and 2005/0183361. But while these prior art systems would satisfactorily support the drywall above the floor surface, they are not practicable for the commercial and residential construction business because their irregular shape often does not permit compact stacking of the track for shipping and storage. As a result, these irregularly shaped tracks will consume more storage and shipping space, leading to increased costs.
Thus, drywall track systems that support drywall above the floor, while being capable of compact stacking during shipping and storage are needed.
DETAILED DESCRIPTION - ELEMENT LISTINGELEMENT DESCRIPTIONELEMENT #Component 1Base section 2Lateral section 3Niche portion 4Fastener 5Stud (2″ × 4″) 6Stud (2″ × 6″) 7Vent 8Drainage aperture 9Drainage aperture10Drainage aperture11Drywall12Track system20Component30Base section32Lateral section34First upright34aSecond upright34bExternal upright34cNiche portion36Cavity37aGap37bBase tab38